Adventures of the Nerd Pirates
by Alphaman27
Summary: The Nerdvengers are in for a surprise when they get teleported to a whole new dimension. Follow Ace and the team in an effort to help the Straw-hats and save Luffy's brother. Self-insert, no pairings, rated T to be safe. Please tell me what you think of the story, whether it be good or bad. Can be read as a stand-alone fic, but my other story "Nerdvengers: Orgins" should be read.
1. Brand New World

**A/N: This is my new story that I have been working on. I thought it would be an interesting idea to do an anime crossover. This chapter is only short because it is a prologue. If I have not stressed this enough, please review. I need to know how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Ace POV

We were relaxing in the HQ. It was about a year since the great war. Not much has happened since. Just a few minor crimes in larger cities, but that was quickly put to an end. So, we decided to take the down time to relax.

The team and I were simply playing a game of Monopoly, when we saw a strange flash of light outside. The light became brighter and brighter, until we were nearly blinded. The light began to die down. We went outside to find some sort of portal. It was bright and dome shaped, and was the size of a small house. We decided to investigate the portal. It must have had its own gravitational pull, because we were all enveloped by the portal and blinded by its light. All I could feel was immense pressure on my entire body. I then blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I saw that I was on a beach. This beach was quite large, as I only saw sand and the ocean. No sign of any of the others, not even the slightest trace. Actually, there were no signs of anyone. I knew that most beaches were crowded with people. I wonder where I could have been taken. I tried to use my psychic ability, but I was unable to sense them. I concentrated harder and harder, but nothing happened. "Come to think of it", I thought to myself, "This place didn't even seem familiar to me.". Was it possible we traveled between planets? Maybe even dimensions... I needed an answer, but first, I had to find my friends. I set off on another adventure.

I walked along the beach, for what seemed like hours. I was very deep in thought. I wondered how my friends were, I hoped that they were ok. I then told myself not to worry, because they were strong and could take care of themselves. I just continued to search. I walked until I saw a familiar sight. I saw a large wooden ship. This ship looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. It was quite large, had a yellow lion figurine at its front, and had a strange jolly roger. Then I realized that I had seen that flag somewhere. I couldn't understand where I had seen it. After awhile I gave up on that thought and continued forward. I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a man with a red shirt, jeans, and a straw-hat. It then dawned on me that we had been taken to the world of _One Piece_.


	2. A New Team

I had thought it to be impossible to travel in between dimensions. If this is even considered one. The only problem I see is my friends are missing. Once we regrouped, we would find a way to return to our world. So, I began my search. I tried to avoid any conversation with anyone, to prevent any attention from being drawn to be. This had been short lived, a man in a uniform came up to me and said, "You don't seem to be from around here, are you a pirate?". I told him that I was not a pirate, but I was just wandering around the island after a shipwreck. He didn't seem to believe me. He pulled out a sword and began to attack me. I was only able to dodge for so long, until I unknowingly released a burst of psychic energy. The man fell unconscious.

I heard more footsteps behind me. I turned to see Luffy following me. He asked me is I wasted to join his crew because I looked strong. Luffy then told me that he was just traveling back to his home island for a visit. He then tried to drag me with him. I guess he really wanted me to be part of his crew. I broke free of his grip, and I walked backwards.

I responded to Luffy, "No, sorry. I have some friends I need to find. But, I am willing to form an alliance with you." I said.

"Sure! If you ever see us again, we could have a party! Or you and your friends can join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

I walked away hoping I could get myself a ship. By what I knew of this world, I read the manga while I was in school, my friends could be anywhere in the Grand Line, Blue Seas, or even the New World. It seemed that I was on Dawn Island, so it would take even longer to get to the Grand Line.

I set off to find the nearest town, which happened to be a small village called Foosha. I met a local woman. She was surprisingly green haired and wore a black dress. I had asked if there was anywhere to purchase a ship in the village, but she told me that the only place to get a ship was in Goa city. I was also informed that the nobles living in Goa would not be accepting of me. She said that my best option was going with Luffy.

I ran back to where I had met Luffy, and to my luck, he and his crew were still there. What surprised me was the 8 foot living skeleton and giant, blue-haired metallic looking man, but I shrugged it off for now. I asked him if I could travel with his crew to help look for my friends. He gladly said yes, and also told me that they wanted to help me search for my friends. Zoro, the swordsman, had told me that the crew was gonna stay for another two days and help search the remainder of the island. I was unbelievably happy. I had told the straw-hats that I would do anything to repay them for all of their help.

* * *

I went to meet the crew, but most of them were off around the island. I had met Brook. He was a tall skeleton, a result of his devil fruit ability which was "complicated", he had an interesting afro, and a old looking suit. I also met Robin, the historian, who was fascinated with the aspect of dimensional travel. Finally, I met Franky, the shipwright. He had suffered a horrific accident and had to convert himself into a cyborg. I had greeted them nicely and went to the spare room to sleep.

The next morning, Zoro, Robin, and I set off to go search for any of the other Nerdvengers. We were traveling through a thick forest when an oversized tiger came out of nowhere and attacked us. I tried to use my abilities, but I was unable to channel the energy, for some reason. I stood, frozen in fear, but right before I was pounced on, The tiger collapsed in front of me, in pieces. Zoro had cut the tiger into pieces with his swords. I thanked him for the help. I then thought that I needed some training with weaponry, in the chance that my powers fail me.

I asked Zoro if he could show me the basics of swordsmanship, and he agreed to help. He told me that when we arrived back at the ship, I would start my training. As we continued through the forest, we encountered many more large animals. They all went down without too much of a fight, except this one wolf. It seemed different than the other beasts, he put up a pretty decent fight. Robin even had to restrain him. Then, I realized that it was Rob. I told Robin and Zoro not to hurt him. He was probably just startled and confused when he was attacked. We had thought that it was just another wolf trying to hurt us.

We went back to the Thousand Sunny to rejuvenate. Rob told me he woke up and he didn't know where he was. He, like me, had no control over his transformation powers. Chopper, the Straw-hats' doctor, wanted to examine Rob to see if he ate a devil fruit.

Much to Chopper's surprise, Rob showed no signs of eating a devil fruit. Rob explained to Chopper that he merged his DNA with a wolf's. Chopper seemed absolutely amazed at the fact that he did this.

"It has the same effects as a zoan devil fruit, but you can swim!" Chopper exclaimed. Rob then began to tell stories to Chopper about all of his scientific discoveries.

Afterward, I went to meet the rest of the straw-hats with Rob. We had already been introduced to Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Robin, and Brook. There was Nami, she was the navigator. She had short orange hair and some weird pole that she carried around. She was obsessed with money, and even Luffy feared her. Usopp was the sharpshooter. He lag curly dark hair and a long nose. His father was also a sharpshooter in "Red-Haired" Shanks's crew. He is also an impressive liar. Next, there was Sanji, I was told that he was an excellent cook. He was quite fond of the women on the ship, to say the least. They seemed to be a nice, strong group of individuals.


	3. The Journey Begins

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter. It's just setting the scene for the next one. Reviews would be great to help me improve. I don't care if you like or hate the story.**

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

After meeting the crew, Rob and I chose to get some sleep. We both wound up falling asleeo on the floor of the kitchen.

The next morning, Zoro woke me up before the sun was up. I had asked him why he was awake so early. He told me that it was time for my training to begin. We went to the deck of the Sunny. Zoro said, "First, you'll have too be physically fit.". He told me to start with a few push-ups, after about 50, he stopped me. He then asked how good I was at dodging. I open my mouth to answer, but he wasted no time in slashing repeatedly at me. I was able to dodge most of his slashes, until he began to use flying blade attacks. I instinctively put up a barrier to protect myself, but he slashed straight through it. One of the attacks hit me in the arm and I began bleeding.

"You rely too much on your powers." Zoro told me. "You need to be able to use your own strength, in conjunction with your powers." he continued. "I will do that, Zoro." I told him. "I just need to focus on melee fighting now."

He charged at me with all three swords. I managed to dodge more easily this time, due to my increased focus. He then started using flying blade attacks again. I had some trouble predicting their movements, but I was still able to go undamaged for awhile. He then took it up a notch. Zoro began to use his techniques against me. I looked to see a tornado of sorts coming straight at me. I was barely able to jump and roll out of the way. "That's enough for today." Zoro said "If you can learn better melee combat, you will be fine. I will teach you swordsmanship after that."

He and I went back to the Thousand Sunny. I noticed that Chopper and Rob became good friends. Chopper told me that Rob was "one of the coolest people that he's ever met". I just agreed with him and wondered what would happen when he met the other Nerdvengers.

The next day, we searched the rest of the island for any other Nerdvengers that may have been on the island. We ran into Luffy's grandfather. To say the least, Luffy was considered normal in comparison. This man, who happened to be a marine, was (to say the least) a psychopath. He saw Luffy and immediately attacked him (out of "love for his grandson"). After watching Luffy be beaten to a pulp by his grandfather, we continued across the island. Robin had told me that many of the marines in this world were corrupt and evil. Also, I was told that Garp was one of the few "good marines". If I met any other marines, I should watch my back, because I associated myself with pirates.

After searching the entire island, with help from Garp, we had not found any sign of anyone. I was told by Robin that the rest of the team could be anywhere. I told her that I had considered that possibility, and wanted to worry about the four blues before the grand line itself. I told her that we were probably all separated during the inter-dimensional journey. She told the rest of us that if we were able to travel, then other dimensions could be brought here too. We decided not to think about the possibilities of that at the current time.

We got back to the Thousand Sunny and decided to begin searching the East Blue. We set off by flying (what a shock to me) and steering from there. Rob (still in wolf form) marveled at the flying ship. I though of how amazing our world would be with flying ships. After we landed, we saw a decent sized island in the distance, and sailed towards it. The town on the shore closest to us seemed familiar to the Straw-hats. Turns out, it was Usopp's home town. He said there might be someone in the town that could help us.

We docked at the shore and went for the town. The town was nice looking, and the people were friendly. We asked one of the local people at the restaurant, and we found out that there were recent sightings of a large octopus on the other side of the village.


End file.
